gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Pit
Yo, Black Pit iz Masahiro Sakuraiz edgy OC from his own Kid Icarus fanfiction, Uprising, whoz iz playable up in Smash 4, kinda like Blade n' Blue from Supa Smash Flash. Dat punk like Pit but dat schmoooove mutha a has unlimited flight n' don' need any goddesses ta serve CUZ HE DUZINT PLAY BY DA RULEZ yo. looks exactly like Pit but he gots uh goffik color motif yo. wuz pimped when Pit had ta fuq wit tha mirror o' truf, which wuz planned up by Pandora. But lil did Pandora know dat BLACK PIT DON' SERV NAHH ON BUT HIMZELF n' then his thugged-out lil' became Pitz rival yo, but he'll aint gonna fuq wit Pit UNTIL HE KILLZ MEDUSA!!!!111! Dat punk shown ta be supa bangin, face-kickin tha mini-boss guardin Medusaz castle fo' realz. Also, he gots unlimited flight n' has ta save dat wimpy Pit even though dey rivals n' shiznit cuz Black Pit n' Pit iz connected all up in some unexplained shiznit n' if Pit dies, Black Pit will take uh thugged-out dirtnap too, so Pit has ta fight along Black Pitz side n' has ta be dopest playaz wit Black Pit n' sheeit. Reception Black Pit iz considered by most ta be da most thugged-out ty newcomer ta Smash 4, nay, tha Supa Smash Bros series as uh whole. yeea, worse than Pichu, Jigglypuff, n' Bowser Jr. Almost mah playas hates his cuz o' bein not uh god damn thang mo' than uh promoted palette swap whoz most likely only juiced it up in cuz da thug wuz pimped by Sakurai, not ta mention bein tha third Kid Icarus character n' sheeit. Even most o' tha playas whoz played Kid Icarus Uprisin admit da thug wuz da most thugged-out part o' tha game. (Maybe thatz why mah playas likes tha Aurum arc so much). As fo' supporters, well, ah guess Sakurai likes his mutha in . On tha board, his supportas (an' possibly tha only supportas outta mah playas) include NintendoIsBeast, Taojaz, ScoutShellby, Patwhit01,ChibiDialga Hazel_Ninja, n' MidniteZorua. Afta bein leaked, Black Pit did gots defenders, mind you, who pointed up dat Black Pit wuz holdin tha Black Pit Staff up in his bangin render, which could mean dat dat schmoooove mutha a has uh original gangsta moveset. In fact, his schmoooove could straight-up be uh straight-up unique n' funk character n' shiznit yo. could be tha dopest characta up in tha game-awww wait, never mind, he just uh Pit clone. But fo' some reason dat schmoooove mutha a has Zeldaz final smash. still do gots all dem defenders, whoz insist dat his in lil' detractors aint played Kid Icarus Uprising, even though nuff o' his "haters" gots fo' realz. Another argument fo' his madness- mutha in inclusion iz his thugged-out lil' personality, cuz dat scowl o' his will seriously impact his thugged-out lil' playstyle. Sakurais Fanfic dat made Black Pit So one day, Pit go ta tha Zelda universe n' da thug wuz all up in tha place wuz link fights Dark Link. Right back up in yo mutha in . So fo' Pit, dat schmoooove mutha a had ta fight Black Pit. But Black Pit wuz too edgy ta fight uh mere weaklin like Pit. Right back up in yo mutha in . So Black Pit holla'd "psssh, nothin personnel keiiiiid...." n' then flew off. Right back up in yo mutha in . Several goddesses wanted his ta be dey angel slave but BLACK PIT DON PLAY BY DA RULZ so he flies solo fo' realz. Also dat schmoooove mutha a has unlimited juice o' flight, iz supa bangin n' he edgy. ORIGINAL CHARACTER, DO NOT JACK, AN' ESPECIALLY DON' SHOW OFF MUH MOTHA IN PICS ON DEVIANART O' HIM! Trivia * At dis point, only apologists iz denyin bias. *Dat punk most likely tha reason dat tha Boxin Rin Lights didn't git in. ah aint jivin'' bout chickn n` corn bread n' gravy biatch fo' realz. As such, dat schmoooove mutha a has garnered uh big- hatebase.'' * Unlike Dark Samus, Black Pit be uh exact clone o' Pit, as peeped when you gotta play as his up in Chapta 22 o' Kid Icarus Uprisin fo' realz. Also unlike Dark Samus, Black Pit iz Sakuraiz baby. * Black Pit iz gangbangin Lucina n' dey gotz uh cold- lil lil pimp named Lucina Black Pit. (dey aren’t straight-up creative.) * Dat punk basically Shadow tha Hedgehog as uh angel yo. Hell, he even do tha whole "Yo iz tha real faker!" routine. * Black Pitz straight-up vizzle game iz Dome Age, followed by EDGE. * Da two playas dat straight-up wanted Black Pit will frequently ax any suckas if he straight-up dat bad. Y'all KNOW dat sheeit, mutha a! Da proper answer iz "yeea , yeaaaa he iz". * Contrary ta ghettofab belief, Black Pit did take pimpment tyme, just not as much as uh gangbangin' full-blown original gangsta characta like Mega . * ChibiDialga fronts dat "hess ta phat". * HerbertMcsomethin iz jealous dat he aint as fine as Black Pit. * Black Pit aint uh gangbangin' in pimp yo. be thinkin dat hoes can't handle his wild lil' in edge. Not even Ryouko Matoi. * Sakurai has stated dat tha reason Black Pit needed ta be his own characta instead o' uh alt iz dat it would done been strange ta peep Black Pit rockin tha Three Sacred Treasures, like how tha fuq weird it would be if Alph used tha Hocotate Ship, or if tha Koopalings used Bowser Jrz paintbrush. BUT ONLY PIT CAN USE da THREE SACRED TREASURES, an' dey wuz DESTROYED! So Black Pit has uh excuse, unlike Alph... Right back up in yo mutha in . Says mah playas whoz aint played Pikmin 3. Come on, playas fo' realz. At least do some research 'bfoe tryin ta defend all dis bull . dis here reasonin however goes straight-up up tha window wit Illest givin Pit tha lightin chariot as his freshly smoked up final smash suttin' dat Black Pit also uses up in tha series at one point meanin Sakurai be uh funky- biased. * Mutha as use tha fact dat da perved-out mutha a supposed ta be uh parody o' edgy dark mirror rival anti-heroes like Shadow tha Hedgehog ta defend tha fact dat he playable (cuz personalitizzle apparently means suttin' now) yo, but up in tha translation ta Smash he lost every last mutha in single one o' dem qualities, meanin mah playas whoz aint played Uprisin (o' which dere be many, nuff s) n' don' do extensive research on his would only peep his as Pitz version o' Shadow. * Despite bein uh in-universe clone o' Pit, Black Pit had uh ton o' potential ta be unique. Despite dis here, Sakurai, his creator, felt da thug wuz bettah-suited fo' bein uh cold- lil costume (an' lata uh cold- lil clone). * iz debatably tha fiff-most blingin characta up in Uprising, under Pit, Palutena, Hades, n' Viridi. Right back up in yo mutha in . Some say dat his thugged-out lil' punk- below Medusa as well yo, but tha only thang she straight-up has goin fo' her iz seniority. * Did we's mention he edgy? * It be lookin like he iz tha last playa standing. * partnered wit Karl Marx yo, but dey misspelled his cold- title as Engel. * His interests somehow overlap wit Viridi's, even though Viridi has juiced it up clear dat her big- booty still hates humanitizzle n' plans ta wipe dem out, which puts her at oddz wit Pit n' Palutena, contradictin Black Pitz characta pimpment up in Uprising, up in which his thugged-out lil' punk- becomes uh ally o' Pit n' Palutena cuz if Pit dies, so do he sho 'nuff! * Dis here has been run all up in bof Gizoogle n' tha Ebonix Transmalator. Shiiit, dis aint nahh joke. dis here wuz done cuz Dark Pit's Japanese name iz Black Pit. * Da page name be uh reference ta DmC Devil May Cry fo' realz. Although it gots muddled by tha aforementioned translation. ah aint jivin'' bout chickn n` corn bread n' gravy biatch Jus' like Orenthawl James.'' Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Newcomers Category:FanFiction Category:Edgy Category:OCs Category:ChibiDialga's Harem Category:Unlockables Category:Swordsmen Category:Dark Characters Category:Dark Types Category:Still better than Justin Bieber Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Alternate Versions of a Character Category:Unneeded Character Derivatives Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Wow, that's a lot of categories Category:Literally Not Good Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:Traps Category:Controversial Category:More Male Characters Category:Things that SmashFAQs Hates Category:Shotas Category:Switch Veterans Category:Echo Fighters Category:Black Characters Category:Gangsta Category:Too Strong Category:Playable Characters Category:Articles with really long names